


Dramione

by Andrew1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew1998/pseuds/Andrew1998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dramione

Harry Potter AU 

Hermione Granger was ready for her first year at Hogwarts school of WitchCraft and Wizardry. She had been practicing her spells all summer to the point her parents confiscated her wand and spell book so she had to go outside and do something. 

The night before she was due to start Hogwarts she started to pack her trunk.  
“Right so I’ve packed my books, cauldron, Robes, spare clothes and wand” she said to herself. “What’s missing”  
She double checked her list. And she checked for a third time. “Oops silly me I almost forgot my train ticket” she walked over to her chest of draws and opened the top one. There sat her train ticket for The Hogwarts Express. 

The Next Day  
Hermione hadn’t slept that much that night. She put her cat Croockshanks in his cage and dragged her suitcase to the car. The car journey was a short 15 minutes drive to the train station. She got out and kissed her family goodbye and entered the station. 

Kings Cross station was packed full of muggles and Hermione though to herself “Ugh the non magic folk make me sick”. All of a sudden he eyes met with a blonde boy. Hermione’s heart began to beat faster and faster. She composed herself as he walked away. “Right focus” She told herself “If your not focused your going to crash and everyone will laugh at you”. She walked up to the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and ran as fast as she could. She’d done it she made it to platform 9 ¾. The Scarlett train stood there in all its glory. She placed her luggage and croockshanks in with the other bags and pets and made her way onto the train. She began to look for somewhere to sit but each carriage was full bar one. She opened the door and there sat the blonde boy she had seen briefly on the muggle platform of Kings Cross. 

“Is it alright to sit here with you everywhere else is full?” She asked nervously  
“By all means” the boy replied.  
Hermione sat down on the opposite side to the boy.  
“I’m Hermione by the way Hermione Granger” she said  
“Nice to meet you Hermione I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy” he replied. 

Several hours had passed when they arrived at Hogwarts Station. They were told to get off the train and leave their luggage and animals on the train as they would be brought up to them later on in the day. As they stood on the platform for the first time a lady in Pink walked towards them.  
“I’m Delores Jane Umbridge and I am the Care for Magical creatures teacher” she explained “I have been asked to help all of your first years to get across the lake and into the castle”. 

Umbridge showed them to the boats and asked them all to group off in groups of fours. Hermione and Draco met Neville Longbottom a handsome young man and Padma Patil who had the most georgous black hair. They got on their boat and they began to glide across the lake. As they approached the end of the lake there was a short man waiting for them. He rolled his eyes at them and said “Great another bunch of misfits I have to clean up after”. Hermione and Draco looked at each other. “I’m Filius Flickwick the caretaker around here and if you think for one second I’ll let you get away with anything well you are sorely mistaken” He growled. 

As soon as he had finished speaking Umbridge had arrived and said to flickwick “Leave these poor children alone it’s their first day here and your already starting on them”  
Flickwick walked away with a huff.  
“If you would like to follow me it’s time to get you sorted into your houses”.  
Hermione, Draco and the other first years followed Umbridge until they reached a pair of massive brown wooden doors. “Now once inside you will stand at the front of the hall and wait for Professor Snape to call your name” she explained “once your name has been called you will go and place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses”  
The students nodded.  
“Lovely let’s begin” Umbrigde sang. 

Umbridge let the students down a long floor until they reached the front they stood waiting for their names to be called out.  
“Neville LongBottom” Snape called.  
Neville took no time in making his way to the sorting hat. He placed it on his head and it roared “HUFFLEPUFF”. Screams from the hufflepuff table were piercing.  
“Padma Patil” Snape called again.  
Padma sheepishly walked up to the sorting hat.  
“Mmm I wonder I see courage and wise within you, Better be GRYFFINDOR”. Padma ran to the table.  
“Hermione Granger”  
Hermione composed herself, she was hoping for Ravenclaw to be called. She sat down and the sorting hat was placed on her head.  
“This is a difficult one” The sorting hat explain “On one side with have ambition and cunningness and in the other side with have brains, SLYTHERIN house it shall be for you” the sorting hat roared. 

Draco was the last to be sorted and he was also sorted into SLYTHERIN. Professor Filtch the HeadMaster said a few words and the feast began. Hermione and Draco are more then they could manage. It was a case of eyes bigger than their bellies. Once the feast had finished Professor dumbledore the Slytherin HoH called for his Snakes to follow him to the dungeons. He showed them where they would be sleeping and where they could relax. 

A Few Years Later.

Hermione woke up to see Draco watching over her. She jumped and asked what he was doing.  
“You talk in your sleep Hermione, did you know that and Lavender told me that you fancied me”  
Hermione went red in the face with embarrassment.  
“I do but I wasn’t sure you felt the same way.” Hermione said  
“Of course I do silly, look I’m taking you out for lunch to get ready and meet me in the lounge in 10 minutes” Draco said 

10 minutes had passed and Hermione entered the lounge. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a baggy shirt. Draco walked over to her.  
“You look amazing” they said at the same time and laughed.  
“We need to go into the kitchen and get some food that I had the house elves make for our date” Draco said. 

They left the common room and found themselves at the kitchen in no time. They entered and there stood Professor Mcgonagall stuffing her face with chocolate cake.  
“Not one word to anyone about this and I’ll give you both 100 points” she said with spit due to the food.  
“Deal” Draco and Hermione said 

They grabbed there food and Draco put a blindfold over hermione eyes. “I don’t want you to see where we are going it’s a surprise” he giggles. 

Hermione thought they had been walking for house when they came to a stop. Draco removed the blindfold and they we sat in the forbidden forest surrounded by Thestals and fairies.  
“I know your not a girly girl but I know you like your animals” Draco said  
“This is amazing Draco” Hermione cried  
She lent in and kissed him on the lips. 

She backed away for a few minutes to compose herself and they carried on their date. They laughed and they ate (again until they were full). They then went for a romantic walk in the forest with the sunset as the backdrop. They were holding hands and laughing.  
“We best head back I don’t like the dark Draco” Hermione pointed out.  
“Of course my princess” Draco said to which Hermione punched him in the arm playfully. 

They packed up their stuff and walked back towards the castle. Umbridge found them “There you two are I’ve been looking all over for you two as you missed dinner” she explained.  
“Sorry miss we went for a date” Hermione said  
“Oh well I guess I’ll have to give you 50 point Mr Malfoy” she laughed “now off to bed before Flitwick comes along and has us all cleaning his trophies which are clean enough anyway” 

They approched the common room door and Draco lead Hermione to her bedroom his her goodnight and went off to bed. 

“Thanks Lav I knew I could count on you” Hermione said before falling asleep.


End file.
